


Marauder Protocol

by Silence_Will_Fall201



Series: FitzSimmons One shots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x06 hopeful speculation, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, came from the sneak peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Will_Fall201/pseuds/Silence_Will_Fall201
Summary: A FitzSimmons reunion fic stemming from the 5x06 promo. If you haven't seen it, go watch it now...---Fitz sees Simmons for the first time in 74 years (technically, though his perspective-six months).





	Marauder Protocol

"Okay, you know what?" Fitz sighed as he rubbed his hand against his jacket. He then placed his hand on Enoch's shoulder. "Let's drop the charade, find the others...and we'll shoot our way out." He gave Enoch a pointed look as he shook his head slightly. Enoch hummed in response

"The chances of survival would be less than two percent. For each individual..." Enoch trailed off as Fitz's attention was drawn to one of Kasius' servant girls as she walked to the table of food. Fitz recognised her even though her back was turned. Jemma Simmons. Fitz took in a shaky breath as he felt his eyes well up with tears.

"That is Jemma Simmons." Enoch stated "Would you like me to broker an introduction?" Memories flashed through Fitz's mind all at once as he turned to look at Enoch, his voice lowering to a whisper.

"Why would I need you to introduce me to Jemma Simmons?" Fitz asked. Enoch leaned closer

"It's Marauder protocol." Enoch said to Fitz in a whisper. Fitz gave Enoch a dark look before looking back to Simmons.

"Yeah, do that." Fitz muttered. Enoch nodded and left the room momentarily. Fitz's thoughts were racing. He thought of all the times he and Simmons had been torn apart, all the times he had nearly died for her, and vice versa. His thoughts consumed him in that moment that he didn't even realise Enoch had returned.

"She is waiting in a private room. I negotiated for a more intimate introduction, she can hear you. Don't worry, it is not unknown in Marauder protocol." Enoch explained quickly.

"Yeah..." Fitz muttered "Thank God for Marauder protocol."

Enoch led Fitz out of the main room and to double doors. Enoch left Fitz at the door and gestured for him to walk inside. Fitz took a deep breath and opened the doors, walking into a small hallway. When Fitz walked down the hall, his eyes caught that of Simmons, her forehead golden as were her lips, it was a sight Fitz despised, not Simmons herself, but what she had been made to become, made to do. Simmons took in a sharp breath as a look of hope entered her eyes.

"Fitz." she muttered. Fitz looked around the room for anything that could be showing the meeting to anyone in Kasius' pocket before deciding that he didn't care. Fitz ran forward, engulfing Simmons in a hug, which she returned just as tightly. "I missed you." She whispered.

"You have no idea..." Fitz responded just as quietly. He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes before pulling her into a kiss. When they broke from the display of affection, Simmons spoke quickly, her voice sad.

"How long has it been for you?" She asked. Fitz sighed and wiped away the slight shimmer of gold from his own lips.

"Technically seventy four years, but I only remember six months." Fitz stated with a slight chuckle that was filled with sadness.

"I don't understand..." Simmons trailed off.

"After the diner, I was arrested for six months. Believe it or not, Hunter found me and broke me out." Fitz paused to laugh, this time more genuinely. "A lot happened really quickly, but it ended with me putting myself in cryostasis for seventy four years." Simmons' eyes widened.

"You pulled a Captain America?" She asked bluntly. Fitz chuckled and nodded.

"I suppose I did." He sighed.

"I can't believe you're here." Simmons looked to the floor, a tear travelling down her face.

"I came for you...for all of you," Fitz began "I missed you so much, Jemma Simmons."

"I missed you too." Simmons smiled at him.

"And I love you so much, and I promise that when we get back to our time, we'll have a much needed holiday." Fitz let out a small chuckle "One which we should have taken a long time ago."

"To the Seychelles?" Simmons asked hopefully.

"Wherever you want to go." Fitz sighed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to the room and Fitz quickly broke away from Simmons. Simmons put on a face of indifference as Enoch entered the room. "It's okay, Simmons. He's with me." Simmons let out a breath and her posture deflated.

"The fight is about to begin, I was instructed to bring both of you to the viewing gallery." Enoch stated.

"Okay," Fitz nodded. Simmons began walking in front of Fitz, but Fitz put his hand on her shoulder as he lingered behind her left ear "I don't want to live another day without you." Simmons took in a sharp breath.

"I love you." She whispered before walking out the door. Fitz hung back for several moments before following Enoch and Simmons out.

Fitz caught up with Enoch and watched as Simmons followed Kasius into the viewing gallery, along with several others in Kasius' staff.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Enoch asked Fitz. Fitz looked back to Enoch, a dark look in his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." Fitz's jaw clenched in obvious anger. "I'm going to kill Kasius for what he did to Jemma."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Fitz." Enoch tilted his head slightly. "There is still much work to be done."

"There always is." Fitz sighed as he made his way to the viewing gallery, Enoch hanging back. Once inside the viewing gallery, Fitz took his seat with the other potential bidders on the opposite end of the seat to Kasius and Simmons. Fitz leant forward, his hands resting on his chin as the announcement was made about the fight. Fitz watched as Sinara walked out one end of the arena and Daisy walked out the other end.

"Alright you freaky blue bitch." Daisy said, Fitz let out a smile behind the cover of his hands. "Let's do this."


End file.
